Owe You One
by theramenfreak
Summary: Oneshot with two scenes about SoulxMaka.  Quite Sad


"Soul!"

An angry yell came through the open doorway into the kitchen and worked its way into the Scythe's concentration. He had, until recently, been focusing completely on the small television and the giant bowl of cereal he was downing like there was no tomorrow. Now, however, Maka's indignant voice wormed its way into his head and all Soul could think was '_ah jeez, what have I done now...?_'

"Maka!"

He rolled his eyes when he heard loud footsteps striding to the living room. '_Here comes the inquisition…_' he thought bitterly, then, sure enough Maka stood, arms folded in the doorway.

"Soul, did you finish the milk and forget to replace it?"

Soul stopped, put on a mocking puzzled expression and raised a finger to his head.

"Hrmm…are you sure you didn't finish it?"

Maka scowled, "yes"

He raised his arms in sarcastic surprise and couldn't help but add, "Then I guess it would have to be me!"

Maka snorted in contempt and turned on her heal. Her hair swirled around her head and her tiny skirt fluttered a little. Upon seeing this, Soul felt a jolt somewhere in his throat, and a slight warm feeling rise in his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise at the involuntary reaction and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

Soul had just managed to hitch his customary scowl on his face when Maka strode past him with her black cloak in hand. He watched her curiously as she dug in one of the draws, looking intently for something.

"What are you doing?" He eventually asked.

Maka glanced up quickly, and then continued searching in the cupboard before answering, "I'm looking for money. _Someone_ has to get more milk…"

Soul laughed at the evil tone and went back to slurping his cereal obnoxiously loudly. He smacked his lips and sighed melodramatically just as Maka finally shut the draw with a loud bang and gave him a scathing look.

"I'm going now. Back in a minute"

"Okay, I owe you one!" He called after her as she shut the front door with enough force to make the window rattle.

* * *

"S…Soul…?" Maka stared in horror as her weapon fell before her, blood streaming from the multiple puncture wounds that covered his body. "Soul?"

There was no answer from the body that lay face down on the hard pavement.

"Soul!"

Her foot caught as she started running towards his limp form, and she fell to her knees, but Maka pressed forward. Her hair was a mixture of blood and sweat, and it got in her eyes and mouth, but she didn't care. Her black coat was ripped so finely that it was almost unrecognisable and her shirt and skirt, though a little better off, were still shredded. Her boots were slick with blood and rain as she ran, and a few times she slipped over.

Eventually, Maka managed to reach Soul and rolled him onto his back. She had seen him take the bullets from across the street, but she had been useless to prevent this. His breathing was slowing alarmingly and there was barely a heartbeat, anymore.

"Soul…" She whispered as she clutched the black jacket he was so very fond of. It too, was disfigured beyond repair.

Her hands wound around his back, she lowered her head and buried it in his chest, silently begging for some divine intervention; for Soul to jump from her arms and start teasing her about something- anything.

"Soul, don't die…please, just don't…don't die!"

Her eyes were burning and tears threatened to spill over, but she stopped herself. '_Crying won't help Soul, now_,' she thought sternly, '_I need to get him to a hospital, or Dr Stein or someone…_'

"…Maka?"

Her head whipped up and she found herself staring into a blood drenched, half-open red eye. The other was swollen shut.

"Soul! It's okay, I'll get you to a hosp…" She trailed off.

Soul was shaking his head sadly.

"I won't…make it…" Every word was causing him immense pain and he had to breathe more often. Maka could feel one or two of his ribs were broken, and they were on the point of penetrating his lungs. If they did, he would have minutes…

"Yes, you will, Soul! Don't say that!" She yelled in desperation, praying that someone would notice the injured pair, "I'm going to find help"

Maka lowered Soul gently to the ground, but felt a restraining hand on her arm. The hand was familiar, but the weakness she felt scared her more than the sight of all the blood coating each finger. The heat from Soul's hand seemed to sear her skin, and he immediately took it into her own two hands.

"Maka, wait…"

"What is it?"

Soul looked at her pleadingly, "Don't go...don't…leave me…"

"I'll be right back, okay? Just have to find someone who can help…" Maka knew that she was indulging in false hopes, but they were all she had left.

"Maka…I know…I'm not going…to make it…"

"…Soul…" She whispered, feeling the moisture in her eyes finally well over.

She buried her head in his chest again, while still clutching his hand and shaking with each silent sob.

"Idiot…why are you…crying?"

Maka sniffed and raised her head, "Why did you do it, Soul? Why the _hell_ did you do it? If you didn't then-"

"You'd be…lying here, instead…" Soul attempted a smile, "Besides," His eyes began closing as he spoke, "…Now I don't…owe you one…"

Maka stared open mouthed at Soul's unresponsive face and finally came to her senses.

"Soul! _Soul!_"

There was still no answer.

"…soul…"


End file.
